Something Worth Fighting For
by Fox the pirate
Summary: Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and the toy versions of them self's are growing up contains Foxy x Chica, Bonnie x Freddy Bonnie is a girl in this story also if the artist wants me to remove the picture just pm me thanks. Hope you enjoy reading everyone.
1. A suprise

**Authors notes: This is the first chapter for my new story. It takes a lot to kill an animatronic and they heal pretty quick any way I hope you all enjoy. Happy reading.**

**Chapter 1- The surprise**

KNOCK KNOCK. There was a loud knock on the new pizzeria a week before it opened. The owner rushed to the door he grabbed the handle and pulled it open he saw 2 baskets down below him. He grabbed them both and brought them through he placed them on top of A table he down one of the sheets to revile 4 of the cutest things the man had ever seen A little male Fox who looked like a pirate with amazing yellow eyes, A little male Bear who was chubbier then the Fox with amazing blue eyes, A cute little male bunny with red eyes, then the cutest out of the first basket A little female Chicken with purple eyes. He moved on to the second basket he pulled down the sheets on that one too. He reviled 4 animatronics cuter then the first bunch; A little vixen who was also a pirate with white fur she looked like the other Fox's sister, another male bear this one had light red cheeks and was also chubby. Another bunny only this one was female and had cheeks like all the other ones in the second basket. Then there was the second Chicken who had an hour glass figure and more female looking then the first one she had the cheeks. There was also a note it read _they are all brothers and sisters and they are very much alive I can't look after them but you can make sure your pizzeria is safe. Make sure that if you see a golden bear or a puppet you save the kids and keep them away no matter what and the world must not know the truth at all costs. _The owner didn't know what to think he thought she was bullshitting but when he looked back they where all awake and giving him cute eyes the man smiled at this action of love but then he realised how hard it was going to be to raise 8 children.

***Time skip***

The owner had spent extra money getting one of the dining rooms converted into A kids room he had enough room for all but one the male Fox his room was an old maintenance room converted. All the children where now one and the restaurant was open. He had to keep the children hidden for now he planned to use them as mascots as they grew up but for now they had to be kept hidden which meant he had told 4 of his closest friends about them and they helped them during the day when he was managing it to make money to keep the place open. He was barely earning enough to afford all the costs but he was lucky that he could. He had decided it was time to name all the mascots first off was the Fox he was going to call him Foxy. Then the bear he would name that after his son who died in a car crash some years before he would call him Freddy Fazbear. Next was the bunny he would simply call him Bonnie, the chicken would be called Chica. Now the second basket the vixen would be called Vixey. The bear would be called Fred. The bunny would be bon bon. The Chicken would be Chickadee.

***Time skip***

The kids where now 13. One night they where all going together yo play a prank on the lest favourite of the group Foxy. The whole thing was arranged by his sister Vixey. They waited for him to have a nap and when he did they all crept into his room and put push pins all over his floor they then put slipery lotion out side his room. They crept off and Freddy yelled.

"Foxy dinner time".

Foxy shot out of bed his eyes contracted as an imminence amount of pain entered his feet he was so angry he wanted to get who did this so he ran out and down the corridor he slipped and fell on the floor as he was sliding Fred, Freddy and Vixey covered him in tar and feathers. They all ran off leaving Foxy howling in pain his feet killed. They Chica came out of the dark and helped him take the pins out Foxy said

"Thanks lass do ye think we could hang out one time".

She replied with her hand behind her head

"Foxy I would but eh I have to do this thing see ya".

She ran off to join the others meanwhile Foxy sat on the stage he was about to cry but didn't instead he went off to the shower to clean his red fur.

"That was A bit too mean".

Chica said worried about Foxy. Vixey gave he an strange look.

"It wasn't that bad ta lad is just so sensitive about everything I mean if we did this to ta lads Fred or Freddy they wouldn't mind".

The two bears agreed with her. Chica sighed but then shrugged it off Vixey asked

"Who wants to play hide and seek?".

They all replied with a joyful yes but Chica said something that made them go more serious.

"Yeah ill go get Foxy that's one of his favourite games".

Vixey replied

"Ta lad sorry the lad would just ruin it why would you get him".

Vixey always tried to hide her pirate voice unlike Foxy but the others agreed with her and Bon Bon said.

"He would just get grumpy if we found him he wouldn't have his turn besides he is in the shower anyway cleaning of the tar and feathers".

Chica replied

"I guess lets play then whos on first".

Chickadee replied

"Ill go first ill count to 30 now run".

Every one scattered at hearing this Chica ran down the hallway and slipped on the floor before she hit the ground A fox caught her and said.

"There ye go lass".

She looked at his beautiful yellow eyes and replied

"Emm thanks excuse me I'm in the middle of something".

She ran and found some where to hide she hid in the kitchen inside an oven she waited for ten minuets waiting for some one to find her. Ten minuets later everyone was found but her another ten minuets past she got bored so she got up and left the room to find the others she walk around the corner to see them all she asked

"Hey guys what are you doing".

She was meet with hostility as Freddy yelled.

"I hate cheats like you".

She replied

"How was I cheating?".

Freddy's eyes told her he was mad very mad. His eyes burnt like and inferno.

"You broke the rules your not allowed to move from your hiding spot".

She replied with honesty.

"I didn't".

"Then why are you here?".

He asked with a sinister voice she knew he wanted to fight some one he had done this so many times before Foxy normal satisfied his lust but Foxy wasn't here. Freddy clenched his fist. Chica was scared she couldn't think of an answer but just as Freddy was about to reached some one stepped in there way Chica looked up to see Foxy stood there he was snarling at Freddy. Freddy lagued and said

"I knew you would fall for that Fox I said I was going to beat you up after said I was a fat liar who is all bark and no bite".

Foxy just looked at him with a rage they both wanted to fight Chica was terrified she didn't want ether of them to get hurt but around the corner the others showed up and started chanting.

"Go Freddy, get him Freddy".

Foxy just grew angrier Freddy made the first move he punched Foxy who leapt back in pain Freddy then grabbed him but Foxy threw an over head punch catching Freddy of guard Freddy let go grabbing his eye Foxy used this to uppercut Freddy knocking him down Foxy noticed Chica had walked of but he ran to punched him anyway but Freddy kicked him which sent him back Foxy was about to run at Freddy to punch him when he felt something stop him he turned to see Vixey using her hook to hold him in place Freddy punched him with a blow as hard as a train he fell down to the ground Freddy wiped the oil away from his nose and mouth and whispered to him.

"That's what you get".

They all walked off leaving Foxy holding the side of his head even Chica had gone

Foxy got up and ran off to his small room he slammed the door and like so many times before he jumped on his bed to cry. Threw the key hole Chica saw him crying on his bed she sighed and walked of in defeat Freddy was cheering at his cowardly victory he didn't see it as cowardly. Chica sat down and asked Freddy in a nervious voice.

"Freddy wasn't that fight a bit cowardly I mean you did punch him when Vixey was holding him".

Freddy replied.

"Chica you keep sticking up for him maybe for tonight you go eat with him ok".

Chica nodded she grabbed her plate and got extra fresh food for Foxy she walked off to Foxy's room she knocked on the door Foxy opened the door he had tear marks on his face she asked.

"Emm Foxy would you mind if I eat with you I brought you extra food so you don't just have to eat scraps like normal".

Foxy replied

"Thank ye lass come on in ta me room".

She walked in and sat down next to Foxy on his bed they both had a great night talking about things and eating. It was 5 am and Chica said

"Thanks Foxy I had a great time but I have to get off now".

Foxy just smiled and replied

"Thank ye for ta food and I hope I see ye again soon".

Chica left the room and walked over to her own room and joined the others in there Fred asked.

"How was it?".

She replied.

"It was great he isn't that bad you know".

They all gave her funny looks and replied.

"ta lad I mean he is bad news you avoid him he is just hiding it from you lass Chica why do you think he sleeps by him self and always fights with Freddy".

Chica was confused on one end there was the fox who she had spent one night with he seemed alright then there was her friends who said it was all an act she had decided to trust her friends and avoid Foxy. The next night she avoided him Foxy was so confused why the lass was ignoring him then he realised why he wanted revenge on the liars who had ruined the first friend ship he had ever had he got up and walked over to the dinner room they were all eating their laughter just made him angrier he kicked open the door his eyes on fire. He looked at them all. They all were cowering expect Freddy who was cocky from their last fight but the rest knew when Foxy was like this he could not be stopped. The only other time he was like this Fred got beaten up and his head slammed through a door. Freddy got up to fight him Bonnie said

"Freddy sit down please he will beat you like this".

Freddy ignored her he rased his fists to fight Foxy replied to this.

"Ye sure you want to do this laddie 'cause if you do the first thing I am going to is beat ye then rip out ye throat".

Freddy smirked.

"Bring it on Foxy".

He ran at Freddy, Freddy tried to punch him but Foxy fast as lightning dogged it them slammed his hook in is arm Freddy screeched in pain. He then slammed Freddy down on the table. The table broke in half and Freddy was knocked out Foxy was about to finish him when Fred punched him Foxy fell down before he could react Vixey grabbed his head and slammed her hook into Foxy's chest. Foxy didn't react he knew it was his turn to be beaten it had happened before if it was one on one he would beat them all but it never was one on one. Fred stomped on his face causing his snout to be crushed like a tin can under a truck. He howled in pain then Vixey pulled her hook up his body tearing his chest more. Foxy was beaten again Bon Bon dragged Foxy off to his room she slammed the door and locked it he was barely awake she yelled.

"your going to stay in here for 2 weeks as punishment Foxy".

Meanwhile they all helped Freddy back to his room. Foxy sat there feeling bad. Chica had seen the good and the bad of Foxy now she had to decide weather or not she was going to be friends with him she thought about it for the next two weeks.

**Next chapter will be a Christmas one. Also this story focus's on the key moments that shape the animatronics. Hope you all enjoyed reading I'd like to thank Mozart's fantasy for giving me the story's name.**


	2. Punishments

**Authors notes: To clear up some stuff Bonnie is a girl and the animatronics will rot without proper care and maintenance they can heal easy but need help doing so. Also many thanks to Mozart fantasy for helping me name the story. Hope you enjoy reading.**

**Chapter 2-Punishments **

Chica was thinking about every thing that had happened and considering Foxy would be allowed out again tomorrow she had decided to welcome him back she knew why the others didn't like him but she didn't care she would talk to him in secrete so not to piss the others off. Foxy knew this he didn't care he just wanted someone to talk to who wouldn't insult him or beat him up afterwords. Chica joined the others who where deciding what to play.

"Why don't we play tag?".

Chica suggested. Vixey instantly responded.

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun".

Chica giggled then asked.

"Why do you hate your brother so much?".

Vixey rolled her eyes.

"Because he likes to fight and cause trouble you saw ta lad I mean him last week".

Chica nodded and asked.

"Who's on first?".

Bonnie suggested.

"Why don't I be on I haven't been on in ages".

Vixey nodded. Bonnie began to count down from 10 they all scattered around the restaurant. Bonnie went straight for Chica, Chica looked back to see Bonnie right behind her Chica made a sharp turn round the corner. Bonnie attempted the same but it was too late for Bonnie to catch her. Bonnie kicked the wall in anger her foot broke a bit of the wall but she yelped in pain instantly regretting what she had done. Bonnie crept up on Vixey who was talking to Bon Bon. Then Vixey felt a hand touch her back Bonnie whispered.

"Tag your on".

Bonnie ran off and Bon Bon realised Vixey was counting down from ten and ran as well. Vixey went for Bon Bon and followed her in hot pursuit. Meanwhile Chica had found her chance she crept to Foxy's room and he let her in. Foxy apologized.

"I'm so glad ye came lass after how I slammed Freddy threw a table".

Chica smiled.

"No need to apologize he did punch you before hand and you still got punished so your all good in my eyes".

BANG BANG. Vixey hit the door.

"WHO ARE YE TALKING TO LAD".

She didn't hide her pirate voice at all. Foxy yelled back.

"NO ONE LASS GO AWAY".

Vixey replied.

"I WILL LAD BUT IF I FIND OUT ANY ONE OF ME MATEYS ARE IN THERE IM SENDING YOU DOWN TO DAVY JONE'S LOCKER ME SELF".

Vixey ran off being chased by Bon Bon. Foxy had a confused look.

"Lass what be goin on out ter".

Chica replied in a jolly tone.

"Just a game of tag now next time you out of this room promise me you will not get in any fights OK".

Foxy replied with A seriouse tone

"OK lass I won't get in any fights".

Chica smiled and said

"Good that's the first step in making you less of an outcast".

Foxy grinned at the idea of not been an outcast any more. Meanwhile Bon Bon pursued Vixey down the corridor. She was hot on her heals but then Vixey pulled a door shut with her hook and Bon Bon ran straight into it.

"Sorry Bon Bon are you all right".

Vixey asked with her hook out to help Bon Bon up. Bon Bon grabbed her hand and replied.

"Tag".

Vixey rolled her eyes and began counting down from 10. Bon Bon ran full pelt down the corridor. Chica left Foxy's room she then walked off to join the others in there game of tag. She had made her choice she just hoped it was the right choice Vixey broke her train of thought.

"Where were you Chica?".

Chica stuttered

"Um I was um using the toilet".

Vixey gave her a suspicious look but there was no other explanation she could think off.

***Time skip***

Foxy was aloud out again he was intent on not fighting anyone. It was dinner time he took a deep breath and walked into the dinning room everyone saw him and the room went silent. Freddy asked somewhat nervously.

"Your not here to cause trouble are you Foxy?".

Foxy shook his head he replied.

"I'm just here for a bit of ta food lad".

Chica pulled out a set for him. He walk over and sat down he got himself a slice of pizza and A bit of pepsi when he looked up every one was looking at him.

"What ye be looking at matey's".

Vixey asked.

"Foxy do ye I mean you have to talk like a pirate?".

Foxy looked at her confused.

"Aye lass we r' meant to".

He then continued to eat his food. He had been isolated for so long he had not realised how strange this was he then realised why everyone was silent he had made it awkward for them he swallowed his food. Bon Bon asked.

"Well Foxy how have you been since we put you into isolation".

Foxy replied.

"Boring how was life with out me?".

Freddy muttered under his breath

"A lot better".

Foxy glared at him but before he could act on his aggression Chica put her hand on his shoulder and he calmed down. Foxy took a deep breath Vixey then asked.

"Foxy can I talk to you outside for A minuet".

Foxy nodded he was nervousness but still complied. They where out side Vixey shut the door and asked in a aggressive tone.

"What the fuck are ye doing lad ye are meant to stay in ye room".

Foxy looked up and replied.

"Ye don't own me lass no one dose I have ta right to talk to ta lads and lass's"

Vixey scowled at this.

"Ye best be getting back ta ya room your not allowed out here".

Foxy had a protesting face he didn't want to start a fight but he didn't want to go back to his room.

"No lass".

Foxy gritted his teeth waiting for the response.

"Get back to ye room lad NOW".

Fred and Freddy came out to see what all the fuss was about. Freddy asked

"Now what's going on here?".

Vixey replied.

"Foxy refuses to go back to his room where he belongs".

Foxy was confused.

"Where did ya pirate tone go lass?".

Vixey was mad.

"Shut up Foxy".

Fred suggested.

"Foxy why don't you just go back to your room that way there is no trouble and no one gets hurt".

Everyone was looking at Foxy. Foxy sighed then walked back to his room his ears down he slammed the door shut. Chica whispered.

"Poor Foxy".

Fred breathed out.

"Thank god I thought we would have to beat him up again".

Freddy smiled he realised they now could control Foxy using Chica he turned told his plan to the others. Chica was shocked at Freddys plan she replied in anger.

"No I refuse to make Foxy do what I want, he's a animatronic to you know".

Freddy grunted.

"Fine but one day when you see what he really is don't come crying to me".

Chica rolled her eyes Vixey suggested.

"How bout we play A game to lighten the mood?".

They all agreed this would be a good idea but they told Chica she couldn't invite Foxy to play she agreed and they settled on tackle tag when you have to tackle the opponent to the ground to make them on. They elected Fred to be on first and they all scattered. Meanwhile Foxy sat in his room pondering why he was always abandoned so he made a plan to get them back. When they where all running about playing tag he crept into there room and with his hook he cut the words IT'S ME on the wall he didn't know why he write this but it terrified Freddy he collapsed when seeing this. When he woke up he said he didn't know why he passed out but he claimed he saw A gold bear. The others shrugged it off as Freddy having a moment but Foxy was nervous he had been having dreams about this golden bear he thought it was just his imagination considering how long he had been alone for. Now it was time to admit to his fellow animatronics that he was behind it and that he had seen the golden bear before.

**That's the end of this chapter hope you enjoyed reading thanks.**


	3. Secrets

**Something worth fighting for chapter 3-Secrets****  
><strong>**  
><strong>Foxy spoke nervously.**  
><strong>"G-guys".**  
><strong>Vixey turned round with a snarl embedded her face.**  
><strong>"What do ye want Foxy?".**  
><strong>Foxy took a deep breath then informed them.****

"That golden bear he, well... I've seen it in my dreams before".**  
><strong>Everyone's eyes widened expect for Vixey who spotted this opportunity to turn it against him. She smiled grimly without the others seeing. She responded.**  
><strong>"Foxy ye bastard always trying to get attention go back to ye fucking cove".**  
><strong>Foxy growled "Or what lass?".**  
><strong>"Oh, ye don't want to know". Vixey threatened him**  
><strong>Foxy was intimidated by his sister she was way taller than all of the group she was also the strongest in the group the only one Foxy couldn't beat in a one on one. Foxy clenched his fist then turned around and walked back to his room. Foxy slammed the door shut and sat on his bed he was infuriated by his sister. Meanwhile Chica whispered to Bonnie.**  
><strong>"D-do you think h-he was telling the truth".**  
><strong>Vixey's ears picked this up she snarled before Bonnie could answer.**  
><strong>" 'Cause it was a lie lass, me brother likes to get attention".**  
><strong>Freddy interrupted them.**  
><strong>"I-I think he was telling the truth I mean, did you see the look in his eye?".**  
><strong>Vixey grew angrier at this. She was annoyed that they were taking his side and her plan was backfiring. She concealed her anger under a fake smile Bonnie knew what she was doing, but was too scared to say anything.**  
><strong>"Look matey's, Let's just say now that I'm right and leave it at that. If we give him a bit and he is still sticking to his story then he is telling the truth".**  
><strong>Her tone suddenly changed to a threatening one.**  
><strong>"If any of ye disagree, say now if ye dare!"**  
><strong>They were all too scared to say anything all except Chica. She shook her head but before she could speak something strange had happened. Bonnie stepped forward to speak. Vixey was shocked at this. Bonnie spoke.**  
><strong>Ok, I think he's telling the truth. I mean, why would he lie for attention? He gets enough of it for simply leaving his room, and why would he write "It's Me"? He never says it in real life".**  
><strong>Vixey just insisted but she knew she had lost this time.**  
><strong>"Well let's leave it till tomorrow. He won't speak to us now, we pissed him off too much".**  
><strong>Chica knew she was deceiving them but was scared. Vixey had a psychopathic look in her eye. Chica silently feared for Foxy, but hid it. However, Bonnie knew she was hiding something, but didn't know what yet, but she was going to find out. Vixey then told them.**  
><strong>"Come on guys, lets go to bed we can sort this out tomorrow I promise".**  
><strong>They all nodded and followed. Half way through the night Chica snuck out as normal to talk to Foxy. But this time was different, Bonnie saw her leave and went after her. Chica was approaching Foxy's room when she felt like someone was watching her. She spun around with hope to catch the pursuer. There was no one there mainly because Bonnie had slipped into the nearby room just as she turned round. Bonnie let out a breath of relief at this. She was about to finally find out just what was going on. Chica tapped lightly on Foxy's door,and inside Foxy's ears peaked up at the tap he got up and walked over opening the door to revile a familiar looking chicken. Foxy apologized.**  
><strong>"Lass, I shouldn't have carved that in the hallway".**  
><strong>Chica sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. She hadn't noticed this before but he had beautiful yellow eyes that glow brighter than the comets. Even if she had only seen that in photos. The yellow in his eyes reminded her of the amazing summer fields of buttercups. Foxy realized something too, her eyes where more amazing then anything he had seen before. Partly because he didn't see much but the top of his room and door. Her eyes glowed hopefully at him Chica then broke the silence but in doing so broke the mood and made it awkward.**  
><strong>"Umm, Foxy, just don't worry about it".**  
><strong>Foxy made an attempt to brake the awkward tension.**  
><strong>"Umm, lass will uh ye be coming to see me tomorrow?"**  
><strong>He failed, but then Chica finally managed to brake it.**  
><strong>"Foxy, tomorrow you have to come out and explain what you have seen of the golden bear. Vixey is the one who wanted to make you leave. The others wanted to hear you."**  
><strong>Foxy smiled at this and joked.**  
><strong>"The lass was always a grumpy one".**  
><strong>Chica giggled she. Bonnie noted to herself.**  
><strong>"Those two definitely have something going on. Wait... does she have a thing for him and does he have a thing for her? Well I can't confirm that just yet, but I will find out."**  
><strong>Foxy was telling Chica all about his dreams. However, she was less focused on them and more focused on his smooth voice which addicted her ears to his voice. She couldn't help but want to hear more. After half an hour of listening to the two, Chica finally said**  
><strong>"Hey Foxy I'll talk tomorrow have to go before someone realizes I'm gone."**  
><strong>Foxy replied, "OK lass ye take care of ye self, I wouldn't want ye to be hurt".**  
><strong>Foxy smiled at her then she smiled back they stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Chica left Foxy then shut the door. Chica was walking back, when out of the shadows the person following her emerged.**  
><strong>"Well, well, is there something you want to tell me Chica?".**  
><strong>Chica almost had a heart attack but then realized it was just Bonnie. Chica tried to play dumb hoping that she hadn't been there long.**  
><strong>"Umm n-no Bonnie, I don't... I was just uh... going out for a quick walk!"**  
><strong>Bonnie looked at her funnily then admitted.**  
><strong>"Chica I saw all of that with you and Foxy, so please don't try and hide it. It's clear you have feelings for him and he has feelings for you".**  
><strong>Chica was shocked at what she had said and couldn't believe it. She didn't know how to react, so she stuttered.**  
><strong>"W-WHAT I don't... wait do you think he likes me?"**  
><strong>Bonnie nodded then asked in a more serious tone.**  
><strong>"Next time make sure your not being followed. You're fortunate I don't tell Vixey you know".**  
><strong>Chica nodded then they both headed off to bed. Meanwhile Foxy was dreaming about the golden bear again. Foxy screamed at the bear.**  
><strong>"WHO ARE YE?"**  
><strong>The bear replied in a sophisticated tone.**  
><strong>"Now now let's not be so hostile my names Goldie, thank you for writing on the wall for me. Now, tomorrow I don't want you to tell them anything about me and my... let's say, friend will have a problem with that. Do you understand".**  
><strong>For some reason Foxy was scared and could barely move. Goldie's voice felt like it was holding his soul, Foxy then swallowed and tried to threaten him.**  
><strong>"LAD I'D BE TELLIN ME MATEYS WHO AND WHAT YE ARE TOMORROW NO MATTER WHAT!"**  
><strong>Goldie smiled as if he was waiting for Foxy to say this. His smile sent chills down Foxy spine and terrified him to the core. Foxy's ears then picked up the tune of Pop Goes the Weasel. Foxy looked at Goldie who was smirking and yelled, **  
><strong>"WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IT ENDS LAD?"**  
><strong>Then Goldie replied.**  
><strong>"This could have been so much easier if you had just agreed to let it go and join me. Oh well, I'm gonna enjoy seeing this".**  
><strong>Foxy prepared himself. The tune ended and Foxy was looking around desperately. He felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down to see a hand impaling him. He swung his hook backwards aiming to catch the thing responsible. But he missed and as he fell down all he heard was a twisted voice.**  
><strong>"Hi I'm the Marionette. We're going to have lots of fun!"**  
><strong>Foxy opened his eyes and leaped from his bed. He looked in the smashed bits of mirror on the floor and was paralyzed. His eyes had gone black. He kept blinking furiously and they became normal again. He looked at the mirror again and it had a message carved into it. It said "Not A Dream". Foxy then grabbed the mirror piece and shook it, hoping it would change back. It didn't, so Foxy threw it against a wall and it shattered into tiny pieces. He was scared and no longer wanted to tell the others about Goldie.


	4. Vixey's attack

**Authors notes: Guys hope you all have enjoyed this so far sorry for the long delay hope you all enjoy this next chapter thanks again.**

**Chapter 4- Vixey's attack**

Foxy was laid in bed terrified he heard a knock on the door it was Vixey she had a sadistic smirk on her face she opened up the door and sat next to Foxy. Foxy rubbed his eyes it was way to early he felt something was wrong she said in an attempted comforting tone.

"Hey lad good morning it be a fine day".

Foxy grunted.

"What do ye want lass?".

She smiled.

"Glad you asked now I want you to forget what you said about that gold bear, because I like to always be right and if you have a problem with that we can take it up now, now just admit it was a lie and we can forget all about this".

Foxy looked at her he whispered.

"Lass everyone will know about that bear you can't protect him and if you're working with him how will the others react?".

Vixey pulled a shocked face her eyes darted to his.

"What ye be talking about lad have ye lost ye mind, wait do ye actually think there is a golden bear".

She replied in a strangely shocked tone he looked at her his head turned slightly sideways in confusion.

"Lass ye actually think I would lie about something that serious did ye see Freddy".

Vixey looked down in sham then looked back up at her brother and smiled then apologized.

"Sorry lad but ye still can't tell anyone, or else".

"OR ELSE WHAT!".

Chica stood there at the end of the hall with Bon Bon who was also clearly furious. Vixey stared back menacingly she threatened Chica and Bon Bon.

"WHAT THE FUCK YE GONNA DO LASS".

Vixey felt a hand grab her from behind it pulled her round she was staring directly into Foxy's eyes they where red with anger. She felt a fist smash into her face, she lunged back and grabbed her snout Foxy snarled.

"DON'T YE LAY A SINGLE HAND ON HER LASS".

Vixey looked up her eyes were red as well Chica and Bon Bon backed off a bit around the corner Chicadee came round to see what was going on she saw the two staring at each other eyes red Freddy and Fred also came round as well the hole group was staring at the too no one could get in there way. Vixey grabbed Foxy's head and slammed it on the hard steel wall. As she went to do it again Foxy jammed his hook into her chest and began to pull this was stopped as his head slammed into the wall again his vision began to dim. He knew he had to act fast so he bashed her hand away from his head and slashed her chest causing her to grab it in pain. Foxy kicked her leg she fell down he grabbed her head and kneed her in the face Vixey grabbed a broken peace of mirror then slashed the back bit of Foxy's knee causing him to fall she jammed her hook into his shoulder he clenched his teeth trying to hold the pain back. She slashed his throat he held back the unstoppable wall of darkness he pushed her hand into the wall causing the mirror to slash her fingers and fall out. Foxy grabbed the mirror shard and put it to Vixey's throat it began to enter when Vixey kneed him in his privet parts Foxy fell to his knees and began to howl then Vixey leapt in the air and grabbed Foxy's head she slammed his head on the chair Foxy passed out oil pouring out of his throat, face, leg and shoulder. Vixey yelled.

"THERE ARE YE HAPPY NOW".

Chicadee whispered.

"Oh god what has you done".

She ignored her and walked towards them they let her through. Chica ran to Foxy and pulled him close she looked at him she could hear his heavy breathing his throat had been slit he opened his eyes and looked at her he tried to speak but couldn't. Chica be gain to cry her tears washing away bits of oil stained on his fur. Bon Bon ran over with a bandage she rapped it round his throat the others went to see Vixey as they still liked her more one attack couldn't end 14 years of friends ship. Foxy was all bandaged up Bon Bon and Chica came through they both apologized.

"Look Foxy um ehh we can't talk any more".

Chica had a dent on the side of her face Foxy tried to say something but he couldn't talk Chica apologized.

"Foxy we can't talk for a while but when this has all died down I promise I will be back I hope you can forgive me but if not I-I will understand".

She kissed him on the cheek and began to cry Bon Bon lead her out of the room the door slammed shut Foxy couldn't walk and couldn't talk it was hell for him a single tear dripped from his eye. It was 4 months from Christmas he spent the whole time making a gift for Chica he couldn't blame her Vixey was a psychopath and no one would ever get in her way or so she thought.

*Christmas day*

It had taken him 4 mounts but he had finally finished his gift and thanks to proper maintenance from employees he could finally talk and walk again. He was also welcome to spend Christmas with the others for once but he was mainly concerned with seeing Chica her captivating yellow fur, her amazing vanilla scent and those purple eyes he couldn't even begin to explain them. He then realised why he missed her so much he was in love with her Foxy's eyes widened when he realised this. Meanwhile Chica was thinking of him to.

"_I wonder if I will ever see his sensual yellow eyes, his fur a better shade of red then any field of poppies' and who could forget that smell of sea salt that brings you too your knees. Oh why did I leave him there I could have snuck out to visit him. Wait why am I thinking this I have never felt this bad before and I have never wanted to be with someone more than him. Oh shit I love him"._

Bon Bon walked into the room where Chica was sat she saw the disgusted look on her face Bon Bon asked.

"Chica what's wrong".

Chica looked back at Bon Bon she could no longer hold in the tears and emotions so she let them out on Bon Bon.

"Bon Bon I love him I love Foxy why did I leave him there, what if he never forgives me, what if he hates me?".

Bon Bon slung her arm onto Chica's shoulder and reasured her.

"Listen the way Foxy looked at you the way he talked to you he would never hate you it was clear to me from the start that you both had something special now since he is coming back tomorrow I recommend you buy him a gift, and make sure it is one from your heart. Plus he deserves to get one gift everyone does".

Chica looked at her confused.

"One gift?".

Bon Bon replied in a sad tone with her ears down she looked ashamed.

"Vixey has told no one to buy him a gift as farther punishment she scares me more then she scares you and the poor fox needs something to keep his spirits up high especially after last Christmas when he tried to hang himself but because he is made from fur and steel it just broke".

Chica was shocked she had never heard this before a tear rolled down her face she feared for the fox so she got up walked down to the manager's office which is where the night guard would have worked if not for them. She knocked on the door a tired looking Mr. Frazbear opened the door.

"What's up Chica?".

Mr. Frazbear asked Chica replied.

"Umm uhh I would like to use my pocket money to buy Foxy a gift".

Frazbear was thrilled to hear this as no one had got Foxy a gift in years he quickly added.

"What gift would you like to get him?".

Chica replied.

"Umm I would like to get him a oh I know 2 hoop earrings please and make sure they are gold".

Frazbear smiled and wrote it down. He waved Chica out she left and he closed the door she was happy she had got him something now it was time for bed she wanted to wait till tomorrow to see him she couldn't wait she walked down the corridor then a figure emerged out of the dark it was a fox but which one the fox stepped into the light it was Vixey.

"Hi Chica just wanted to see how you were doing I know you liked him and I'm ok with that it's just make sure you honour his punishment. Also Bon Bon told me everything good luck with my brother he can be very stubborn at time also I can't wait to see what you have got everyone and I won't ask you not to get Foxy a gift like I did the rest. Mainly because I'm not an idiot and I know you would get him one anyway".

Vixey was clearly hiding her accent yet again but Chica was more concentrated on the fact that Bon Bon had betrayed her she smiled at Vixey and said.

"True you know me very well say where is Bon Bon I need to make sure I got Freddy the right thing?".

Vixey smiled it was a slightly psychopathic smile. She pointed Chica down the corridor she walked into where she had pointed Bon Bon had dent round her face she had clearly been punched by Vixey. Chica knew Vixey stopped at nothing to get what she wants but this was too far Chica couldn't do anything she was much too weak so she just helped Bon Bon to her bed when asked by Freddy Bon Bon said she fell down the stairs. Bon Bon apologized incessantly to Chica for telling Vixey about her crush on Foxy. Chica forgave her then they all went to bed.

*Christmas day*

Chica opened her eyes to be meet by an over exited looking Chickadee she let out a squeal of happiness.

"Chica Chica wake up its Christmas".

Chica rubbed her eyes everyone was a sleep except her and Chickadee. Chickadee was always exited and loved to play pranks and was the most childish there out of all of them so it was no surprise she was waking everyone up early in the morning. Chica got out of bed and followed Chickadee into the main dining room the chairs had been replace by a big pine tree covered in fake snow and decorations it was beautiful. Chica had to literally hold Chickadee back to stop her opening all her present's before the others got here. The next person to join them was Bon Bon who got out of bed 5 minutes after them, she was very happy and excited about all the gifts only she showed some restraints unlike Chickadee who was still trying to get to all the gifts. Next was Fred and Bonnie who came in they were both left speechless by the tree towering above them. Next was Vixey she was captivated by the trees beauty then became exited by all the gifts. Freddy looked to see if everyone was there they were all except Foxy. Freddy wondered if he had finally snapped but before he could find out Chickadee saw him and yelled at the top of her voice.

"LOOK IT'S FREDDY!".

Freddy walked out and joined the others. Meanwhile Foxy took a deep breath he had spent the past two nights wrapping Chica's gift and he had spent all morning making sure his fur was clean and properly groomed he opened his door and walked thorugh to the others they all looked at him Chickadee cheered.

"YES HE'S HERE NOW WE CAN OPEN OUR GIFTS YAY!".

Foxy walked over and sat in his normal spot Chickadee rushed in and began to hand out gifts she was joined by Bon Bon. Foxy then rushed back to his room he had forgotten Chica's gift. Chickadee sighed.

"Aww Foxy's gone we have to wait for him to get back before we can open our presents".

Foxy then came running back in and ran over to the tree he gently placed his gift by the tree then sat down Chickadee was overjoyed at this she ran straight back to the tree she grabbed the first present and read out loud trying to cave the excitement.

"To Vixey from Bon Bon".

Vixey smiled and began to un wrap it. It was an expensive necklace Vixey had had her eyes on it for ages see smiled at Bon Bon and hugged her. Within half an hour all the gifts where handed out except the one for Chica from Foxy. Foxy's ears dropped he noticed yet again he hadn't got one his eyes began to tear up. Chica looked at the tree realising her gift wasn't there she got up and walked over to the tree and exclaimed.

"WHERE IS FOXY'S GIFT".

They all looked around dazed and confused. Before Chica could get more angry Mr. Frazbear burst in.

"Chica, Chica I found your gift for Foxy it was just by the old tree you miss placed it".

Foxy smiled at the fact he had finally been given a gift on Christmas and it was from Chica. She walked over and gave it to him he put it down unopened and told her his voice sounded deeper she didn't know why it also sounded more gruff.

"Wait here a sec lass".

Chica wondered if he was leaving her there as punishment for how she had left him by himself for so long she began to fear what if he didn't love her back she looked down when she looked back up she was met by his yellow orbs they glowed bright captivating her heart. He looked into her purple eye's he instantly forgave her for leaving him he then broke this embrace by handing her a gift. She returned the favour they both fondly ripped into the wrapping around there gifts Foxy was meet by two ear rings it had a message inscribed on it _Foxy x Chica forever_. Meanwhile Chica was meet by a bracelet that had a message inscribed on it to. _Chica lass will ye be mine_ they both dropped their gifts and said in unison.

"YES".

They leapt into each other's arms. All the room watched the new couple they were all happy for them even Vixey who had a genuine smile on her face for once. But Bon Bon was the happiest by far she ran over and congratulated the two. The rest of the day was filled with fun and games Foxy finally felt welcome it helped that Vixey was on her best behaviour for once. they ended the way they normally do they all said goodnight except for Chica who decided that she was going to sleep in Foxy's room when the others fell asleep she crept in she saw Foxy sat there with her earrings' in his hand she asked.

"What's the matter do you not like them?".

Foxy looked up he replied in his gruff deep voice.

"Lass I adore them I just can't figure out how you put them in".

she realised he had no holes in his ears and sighed and apologized.

"Sorry Foxy I forgot you need little holes in your ears so they can go in".

She looked down ashamed and Foxy sighed he held his ear and used his hook to put two little holes in his left ear he showed no pain all though Chica knew he was in pain he put them on and wiped away the oil. He told her in his deep voice which Chica found had a strange attraction to it.

"There lass they fit now I love them I just wondered how ye got them on".

Chica asked.

"Why are you talking in a deeper voice then normal".

Foxy pointed to his neck scar Chica sighed after a while of chatting Chica fell asleep in Foxy's arms the next morning Chickadee burst into their room.

**Thanks for reading hey what would you guys think of Goldie actually being controlled by the marionette and then has a little Vixey x Goldie. once again thanks for reading.**


	5. Golden

**Authors notes: Hey lad's and lass's hope ye all enjoy this next chapter but first I would like to take the time to thanks some people who have helped me first off my editor Chrasherbasher106, SparklesSmokey, WhoaLookItsFoxyThePirate and last but not least FrostedFeisch they have all given me great idea's for this story. Also the animatronics will start performing in this one. Oh and this guest gave me this amazing idea and if he makes an account on ff I would love to give him credit. Oh and hope you all enjoy reading.**

Chickadee burst into the room she realised they were asleep but where others would let them sleep all she saw was prank, prank and prank. She galloped off happily she returned in four minutes with a lot of silly string she aimed at Foxy and Chica. Then sprayed the couple flew out of bed with fright to be meet by a giggling Chicken. They both frowned at her and Chica moaned.

"Chickadee you know this stuff sticks to my fur it's going to take ages to get off".

Foxy chuckled and told her.

"Chickadee has done this to meself a lot before her lass this should get ta stuff straight out".

He handed her a bottle of something it had no label Chickadee giggled then Bon Bon joined them.

"Hey guys good to see your up Chica sorry again for well you know".

Chica smiled at her they all got up to eat with the others Chica's shower would have to wait. They both sat down and for once Foxy had been accepted into the group. She was wearing the bracelet and he was wearing the earrings. Vixey felt strange at the fact that Chica was dating him but she brushed it off anyway.

**Chapter 5- 1985**

5 years since Christmas eve.

Foxy was laid in bed with his new coat that Chica had bought for him this Christmas he was finally happy with his life and had received and given everyone a gift. However Vixey had spent the last 5 years trying to end their relationship. He hadn't heard form Goldie at all ether which slightly scared him his thought bubble was popped by a rather distressed looking Chica Foxy could tell something was wrong so he asked.

"What be ta matter lass?".

She replied bursting into tears.

"Someone stole my bracelet I think it may have been one of the children yesterday when I was performing".

Foxy's ears pecked up he leapt from his bed.

"WHAT?!".

Foxy's had a psychopathic look to them. Chica put her hand on his shoulder she looked him in the eyes.

"Foxy calm down you know you have to control your temper".

Foxy sighed and looked at the ground.

"Ye sorry lass I can't control me self sometimes".

She smiled at him and place her warm fuzzy hand on his shoulder he felt warm he smiled whirly and kissed her lips felt soft and warm it cheered him up. He got up and told her.

"Now lass since I'm on next ill look to see if any of ta little lads had stolen it".

He walked out to his cove before he went on he realised that this room was bigger than his own he decided to ask Mr. Frazbear if he could move his room to here but before that was even thinkable he heard Fred point the kids to his room the employ opened the door and the kids poured in Foxy began his act but he spotted a 16 year old he was holding Chicas bracelet proudly as if he had claimed a prize. Foxy broke his act he walked over to the kid he was burning with anger he walked over to the child and said as if it was still an act.

"You there lad what be your name?".

The boy looked at him he and replied.

"Jeremy".

Foxy continued as most kids wouldn't say there name the first time he repeated the question.

"Come on now lad don't be scared say ye name".

The boy grew angry.

"I all ready said my damn name you big piece of shit I'm called Jeremy, Jeremy Fitzgerald OK!".

Foxy looked into his eyes the boy grew scared he saw an burning inferno inside the animatronic he was scared Foxy whispered into his ear as the security approached there was a strict non swearing rule.

"Give me lass's bracelet back or else I will kill hunt ye down and tear your throat out".

Jeremy place the bracelet in to Foxy's hand which was held out. Foxy then walked back towards his stage but before he reached it her turned and in a overjoyed voice he announced.

"Now then me matey's I almost forgot who wants to be me first matey".

He looked into the crowd of children all yelling but at the back there was one kid he was 10 and he had a look of desperation to get picked by the fox. Foxy walked towards him he had a microphone in his hand he asked.

"What be yar name lad?".

The young man looked very happy Foxy had asked him but was surprised that Foxy knew he was a boy. He replied in a cute voice.

"My names Mike Schmidt captain".

Foxy replied with a smile and a comforting tone.

"Mike that be a beautiful name lad".

Mike suddenly grew suspicious and a bit scared how did Foxy know his name even if he had just said it.

Mike took a deep breath Foxy took him on the stage they spent the rest of the day recruiting more members to his pirate crew they had a great time Foxy was kind of sad when they had to leave. Sadder than normal he was talking to Chica and the clock struck an hour before closing time Foxy showed Chica her bracelet let she yelped out in joy.

"Oh Foxy I knew you would get it back".

She hugged him then Foxy herd a familiar voice that made him stop stone cold it was Mike.

"I knew you were alive I just knew it".

Foxy was scared if Mr. Frazbear found out so he quickly acted..

"Mike lad ye best be gettin' back ta ye parents they be worried about you" .

Before the boy could talk Foxy shoed him out and took him to his parents then than said good bye to the Mike and went back to Chica who had fallen asleep on the table he carried her to her room and kissed her on the head. He just stood there smiling then left and went to bed himself. He shut his door then went to bed. He lay there staring at the ceiling he was finally happy he closed his eyes and before he knew it he was asleep. He awoke suddenly it was cold and he was on the floor he pulled himself up he was scared trapped in an unfamiliar looking place then a voice echoed it was sinister and had an evil intent.

"I'll show you who's the puppet ill show all of you!".

Fox realised the voice was coming from behind him but by the time he had turned it was too late Foxy swung his hook but the puppet was to fast it slammed him down behind the puppet he saw something else it was more like a shadow only it had white eyes it reached for him it touched his chest Foxy screamed as it happened the pain was unbearable he could feel his mind slipping he held on to his sanity for dear life. Meanwhile in the real world Chica heard Foxy's terrified scream, they all ran to help the endangered fox as they burst through the door Chica's eyes were brought to a horrific image her beautiful fox lay on the ground his eyes where black with yellow dotes in the middle he had oil pouring out of his mouth they all grabbed him and helped him onto his bed. Meanwhile in Foxy's dream.

"What are you?".

The strange black figure replied with his hand on Foxy's chest still trying to get to him.

"I made you, you are mine so give in".

The black figure pushed farther but before Foxy could collapse a golden figure came out of nowhere and punched the shadow of Foxy it was Goldie. Goldie yelled.

"Wake up Foxy now before it's too late".

Foxy opened his eyes and spat up oil Chica wiped it off her face and hugged him Foxy hugged back and smiled he was back.

**Hope you all enjoyed next chapter is the most dreaded date in all of Five Nights At Freddy's 1987...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors notes: And I am so sorry for how late this one is. Once again I'd like to thank Chica the assassin, Frosted Fleisch, WhoaLookIt'sFoxyThePirate and of course my editor Crasherbasher106 who's got a great YouTube channel and well as promised this dreaded date 1987**

**Chapter 6-1987**

The animatronics where all now the human age of 20 mean while Mike is 12 and Jeremy is 18.

They hadn't heard much of the marionette for some time and Foxy was growing worried. It was just another day shift he played his role as usual _It's a shame that ta lad Mikey isn't here. _He thought to himself but then he realised something all the signs of a marionette attack was there only there had been non maybe the marionette had decided to leave them alone maybe Goldie had won all these things plagued his mind he didn't know what to think but screw it he thought he had one more performance tomorrow then that was it for a while he was sad he wouldn't be able to see Mike for a bit after this but the kid had promised he would see the captain' tomorrow he went to bed and was joined for a short while by Chica who was happy that there would be no more performances for a while. He fell asleep quickly he was more tired than normal but he didn't think anything of it.

***the next day***

Foxy stood ready for his last performance for a couple of weeks he had 5 mins before he was on then his vision faded.

"No no no not now please not now".

He said desperately trying to hold on to conciseness. A sinister voice filled his mind.

"Yes now, my little puppet".

Foxy desperately tried to get Chicas attention and warn her but instead he was met by an angry looking Vixey.

"What ye doing lad ye be on now".

She pushed him towards the stage but before he went on Vixey realised she had made a mistake his eyes where black with two yellow dotes in the middle. she gulped but didn't stop him from getting on she ran to warn the others. However the act had all ready started and he acted normally, Mike ran over to him wherein a fake hook, eye patch, ears and a t shirt that says Foxy the pirate on it. Mike paused he felt something was wrong he looked at Foxy and asked.

"F-Foxy are y-you ok".

Mike saw his eyes and paused terrified he saw Chica and the rest about to poor on stage but when he looked at Foxy his eyes were still black with yellow he was paralysed as Foxy opened his mouth and snapped down taking off Mikes frontal lobe. Mike fell to the floor motionlessly the room cleaned out leaving only the animatronics Foxy looked at them blood pouring out his mouth and a bit of brain stuck to his left tooth he looked at them with a sinister smile before Fred and Freddy tackled him they both began beating the shit out of Foxy who had passed out Chica, Chickadee, Bon Bon and bonnie grabbed Mike and tried to help he wasn't dead just unconscious. Chica yelled at Mike

"STAY WITH ME MIKEY".

Vixey pulled them off Foxy and dragged him away.

"He's mine lads".

the ambulance crew came in and helped Mike away. They were all paralyzed in shock how could Foxy do this. Mr Frazbear told them all to go to their room he was going to talk to Foxy himself. 3 hours past he walked out with Foxy who was ashamed and terrified his heart was filled with guilt oily tears rolled down his face. Mr Frazbear was as emotional as Foxy but on the way Foxy got in a box labelled dismantle on it. Mr Frazbear walked in and announced fighting to hold his tears back.

"Since today's a-actions were so serious F-Foxy is being melted down permanently".

Chica stopped she collapsed and fell back words Vixey caught her Vixey was crying to she could have stopped it but she didn't she let Foxy bite that poor lad. Mr Frazbear left and the wheeled Foxy off. However Vixey followed them and instead of taking him out the exit they took him to his cove they pulled the curtains and left and placed out of order sign. She smirked she could now beat him when she wanted and no one could say anything because he had killed Mike (He hadn't really but they think he has) she walked back to the group pretending to be sad. Chica had passed out from the news they had her on her bed thats when Vixey informed Bonnie Fred and Freddy.

"Guys Foxy is still alive what do ya say we go beat him tonight for what he did".

They all nodded their heads smiling at the plan they all agreed not to tell the others.

***Later that night***

Foxy was sat in his cove singing his song to himself slumped over crying mean while the others where all comforting Chica who was holding a picture of Foxy and looking at it a tear dripped from her eye ruining it staining his face black she felt a hole that could never be filled in her heart. Her insides where as black as the oil pouring from her eyes. She just got up and went to bed she lay there staring at the ceiling showing no emotion. the others crept of to pay the crying fox a visit. They all walked in Foxy's ears pecked up he hid behind something. Vixey yelled.

"Come out come out we know your alive la".

Foxy stayed silent but Freddy grabbed him and pulled him over and held one hand Fred held the other hand Foxy kicked at Vixey who wrote _Child killer _on his forehead. Vixey then slowly placed her hook into Foxy's chest he was about to scream but Bonnie slammed her fist on his face knocking out his left tooth and braking his jaw he yelped in pain she continued to cut bits of his fur around one side of his face she got her fingers in and pulled half his face of his face he screamed in agony he kicked and screamed hopelessly trying to break free of their iron grip. Vixey pulled harder until half his face ripped off his eyes turned blood red he broke out of their grip and smashed Vixey in the face she lost her tooth. She quickly countered his next punch and slammed her hook in his chest his eyes returned then he returned to their natural yellow and he gave in to them allowing them to trash him. When it was over he was all but in peaces he desperately crawled to his mattress which was his new bed he lay there. Meanwhile Chica was sat on her bed in deep wonder but she felt a sudden bulge of anger fill her she began repeatedly punching the wall until her fist went straight through the wall it was stuck there she just began to cry again.

***The next day* **

Mr Frazbear entered the room with a massive smile on his face.

"Good news everyone Mike isn't dead and will make a full recovery with slight brain damage".

They all smiled accept for Chica who got up and launched herself at Frazbear Vixey tackled her in mid air pinning her down. She was mad her eyes blood red like Foxy's the day before she struggled but Vixey was way stronger then her and kept her down. Meanwhile in Foxy's room...

"How dear tay b-brake me like that o-o-one day I shall have m-my revenge damn them, damn them all".

He had never been this angry his eye's had turned the same without the marionette controlling him only now they where voluntary all these emotions anger, scared, guilty and pain had fooled him he couldn't think straight.


	7. Why Foxy

**Authors notes: Sorry I havn't been writing much but thanks for all the support and enjoy the story thanks for putting up with the wait and thanks for reading.**

**Chapter 7: Why Foxy**

Foxy lay in his cove he spent most time doing this now he was flabbergasted at his friends how could they do this but the most prevalent emotion was anger he was infuriated he decided it was time to try and walk he moved towards the wall but to his surprise he could walk fine and he felt faster than before it had been a few years since last he tried to walk. He went back to bed until.

12:00pm

Foxy looked at the camera no one knew this but he had messed with it now Foxy could see who was in it. he stared at it he tried to make out the figure in the picture it was a new young man named Fritz he jumped at his own shadow Foxy smiled with a sinister grin he had a plan to get back at them. He had been got by the marionette no matter how hard his mind tried to fight back it couldn't win he left his cove his eyes had changed jet black with the remaining good in him symbolised as simply just a yellow dim surrounded by darkness. He slowly walked towards Jeremy who was sat there frozen in fear the animatronic. Foxy placed his hook against the wall and dragged it along the wall leaving a scratch mark Fritz stuttered.

"T-t-this isn't funny g-g-get out of that s-suit now".

Foxy chuckled the sound of it didn't sound like Foxy at all Fritz practically jumped out of his skin Foxy was getting closer he was in front of Fritz's desk Fritz gulped an asked.

"Y-y-your n-not a h-human are y-you?".

Foxy smiled and replied with a psychopathic tone.

"No lad I'd be yer captain about to send ye to Davy Joneses locker".

He swung his hook catching Fritz's carotid archery Fritz grabbed his throat and fell to the ground he looked around for something to grab so he could defend himself he rolled back over to check on the fox who was stood over him hook covered in blood an evil smile engraved on his face Foxy lent down to him. Fritz noticed the bit of brain still on his tooth he smelt it to. Fritz tried to cry out for help but he couldn't. Foxy jammed his hook into Fritz's chest and lifted him up Fritz grabbed Foxy's arm and begged.

"P-please no".

Foxy held him with one hand and tears out his hook pulling some intestines with him

he gripped Fritz by the throat and grasped until his throat came so lose it fell out leaving his lifeless body to land on the floor in a clump Fox stared down at him before leaving a message for his so called friends. He walked back to his cove he entered and pulled the curtain shut before falling to the ground his eye's had gone back to normal he realised what had just happened his chest hurt he couldn't breathe properly his eye's began pouring tears down his face he rolled over and curled up in a tight little ball Bon Bon heard him and walked in she saw him and was filled with joy that he wasn't dead however she could sense something was wrong. She backed out only to hear check scream she ran as fast as her legs could take her the others were stood round someone she pushed past them and saw him young Fritz she realised this was Foxy's doing but was frozen in fear by what was written on the wall "IT'S ME". Then Vixey asked.

"What will we do now no one can know there has been another death"

Freddy spoke up looking ashamed by his idea.

"W-we could put him in Foxy's old suit since he won't be needing it".

Chica let a tear run down her face then she grabbed Fritz my the arm and lifted him up.

"We have to".

There were all truly shocked after Foxy's so called death she had changed. She was tougher mentally and could make hard calls. Vixey and Freddy helped her take him back the rest got to work cleaning up the blood they called the Mr Frazbear who was not pleased but deleted all records of Fritz ever coming here he was an amazing hacker as far as the world knew Fritz Smith died 3 years ago in a car accident. Bon Bon walked into Foxy's cove and sat next to him terrified she touched his arm he jumped up and growled at her his face covered with tears his hook covered with blood his eyes in their normal yellow he was expecting one of the others not Bon Bon who was frozen in fear her face reminded him of Fitz's Foxy fell to his knees Bon Bon placed her hand on his shoulder and asked.

"Why?".

Foxy looked up with a face which went from devastatingly sad to mad in seconds he growled.

"It's that fucking puppet using me like a puppet".

Bon Bon frowned and told him.

"Stay here"

Foxy waited and she returned with water and soap to clean the blood of him he was worried because he was an animatronic however they were safe from the deadly effects of water on electricity. She washed his dirty fur the water turned black and red fast she got fresh water and washed him until he was back to normal then as he got out she got him with a very powerful hair dryer his fur puffed up within seconds leaving him a big fuzzy fox he crossed his arms Bon Bon giggled. She then sighed and informed him.

"We can't tell Chica not just yet".

Foxy nodded his head in agree meant then Bon Bon got up to leave when in came the gang Vixey Freddy and Bonnie all wanting to basically rip Foxy limb from limb but Bon Bon stopped them.

"Leave him alone if you hurt him I'll tell Chica, Chickadee and Mr Frazbear on how you have been beating him".

They stopped Bon Bon had never made a threat before they stopped nodded in agree meant then all left with her Foxy lay down and began to cry again.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'll try and get the next one out sooner thank you all for reading make sure to tell me what ya think thanks again.**


End file.
